1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a butene-1 polymer film and a laminated film made therefrom and more particularly it relates to a butene-1 polymer film excellent in tearability and a laminated film made therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, synthetic resin films have been used for bags for packaging liquid flavoring materials, soups and the like.
However, conventional films are difficult to tear. When a bag made of such conventional film in which liquid or pasty material is packaged is torn in an attempt to open the bag, too much force is applied thereto, resulting in inconveniences that content is forcedly discharged from the torn part in unexpected direction to stain clothes and the like.
Therefore, demand for improvement in tearability of synthetic resin film has been increased in order that application of only a slight force can tear the film as if it is cut by a knife.
Under the circumstances, an easily tearable cap label comprising a film molded from a specific high-density polyethylene has been proposed for satisfying the demand. (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-107378).
However, this film is very low in Elemendorf tear strength, namely, 2 kg/cm or less and is insufficient in strength as bag for packing liquid flavoring material or soup.
At present, low-density polyethylene and linear low-density polyethylene are used for sealant layer of films used for bags for packaging liquid flavoring material or soup. However, these resins are difficult to orientate and readily form: necking and so, the film becomes difficult to tear during tearing operation.